


Breakfast

by skripka



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, nobody ends up with coffee or toast alas, well maybe afterwards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: I can think of something else I'd rather have for breakfast.





	Breakfast

Tony followed the music from the bedroom into the kitchen and paused, entranced by the sight of Abby dancing, naked, in front of the toaster. He affected a John Wayne-esque drawl. "Mornin', little lady."

Abby squeaked a bit in surprise, but twirled around with a big grin. "You're up. Good. There's coffee in the pot and juice in the fridge. And I'm making toast. Is that okay?"

His eyebrows raised, Tony stepped forward, bent down, and wrapped an arm around Abby's waist, pulling her close. "I can think of something else I'd rather have for breakfast," he whispered against her neck. Abby shuddered and closed her eyes.

"Oh?" She swallowed around the word.

Tony just hummed in victory as he knelt down, trailing kisses across her collarbone, over her breasts, down her belly. His tongue traced the outline of her navel and he tasted her skin, salty from last night's exertions. Tony smiled as Abby moaned again and spread her legs and he knelt on the hard tile.

One kiss to her mons, one hand stroking her gently--Abby shuddered more and her pussy opened. Tony twisted his neck and let his tongue drag over the exposed skin. She tasted like sex and sleep, all rolled up into one hot amazing package, and he moaned as he drank every ounce of her in.

His fingers curled into her, stretching her gently, slick with her fluids which he lapped up with long, slow strokes. Abby gasped, one hand clutching at Tony's hair, pulling him in harder, the other white-skinned against the edge of the counter. Small pains sending signals to his dick, making it twitch as he moved his tongue to circle her clit. 

It took pressure from inside and a scrape of his teeth over her clit before she came, "fuck, " a hot whisper from her mouth as her knees gave out. Tony guided Abby to the floor and held her against his chest as he kissed her neck and face while she recovered.

"Wow, Tony," she got out, still a bit breathless.

He smirked. "Yeah?"

Abby shook with quiet laughter, then twisted in his grip, her hand snaking between the two of them and gripping his cock. Tony bit his lip. "Yeah," she answered. "And since I don't keep condoms in the kitchen, this is how I pay you back."

It was Tony's turn to swallow. "Oh." He bit back a moan, but couldn't stop the shudder as Abby slicked her thumb over the head, spreading the pre-come. 

She smiled, dragged her mouth over his jawline, scraped her teeth over his stubble, her free hand curling around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. It was long, slow, hot--Abby licked his lips apart, fucked his mouth with her tongue, swallowed his whimpers as she stroked him and he clung to her. She twisted her hand and Tony groaned as he came, the pleasure spilling out, hot and slow. 

Tony's eyes fluttered open--he couldn't remember closing them--and he watched as Abby licked her hand clean, groaning again. "Do you have to do that?"

"No, but it's fun," Abby grinned. "Come on. Real food, now." She braced against the cabinets to stand and reached down to help Tony to his feet. 

Tony let himself tilt against the counter as Abby smiled and tiptoed to kiss him again. His knees were protesting, both from the rough treatment and the orgasm, but he ignored them as he let his hands rest on her waist. It was going to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Instafic from the LJ days.


End file.
